The Demigods
by MusicAndBooks03
Summary: Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico are in a band. Since they started at the age of 13, they have grown in stardom. Now, they are the number one boy band in the world! Unfortunately for them, their managers have decided to send them back to high school, Goode High School for the Performing Arts, to be exact. Join them as they journey through high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction. All constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy POV:

I walked out onstage to the screaming of fans. The lights shone down on my band and me as we took our places onstage, me to the microphone, Jason to the guitar, Leo to the drums, Frank to the keyboard, and Nico to the bass.

"Hello Chicago!" I shouted to the crowd. "We are so happy to be here, performing for you tonight! For our first song, we will be playing One Thing!"

The crowd yelled back in approval as we began to play.

 _I've tried playing it cool_

 _But when I'm looking at you_

 _I can't ever be brave_

 _'Cause you make my heart race_

I began walking out to the crowd.

 _So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

 _And come on, come into my life_

 _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

 _But I need that one thing_

 _And you've got that one thing_

The song ended. The rest of our performance went on without a hitch. We finally said , "Goodnight!" and left to go backstage.

Our managers, AKA our fathers, greeted us backstage.

"Great job tonight, boys!" said Zeus, Jason's dad. "We have some very special news."

"We have decided to give you a high school experience!" said Hades.

Nico looked up at him, in utter disbelief. "You're kidding right? This is all just one big joke, right?" The looks on our fathers' faces were unreadable. "Right?" Nico persisted.

"No. You will be attending Goode High School for the Performing Arts, starting this Monday. Your textbooks have already been purchased, so there will be no worrying over that," Poseidon, my father said.

We all exchanged a look. There was no arguing now. We were going to high school whether we liked it or not.

 **As I said before, thank you so much for reading my story. I plan to update about every week, and I will let you know if things come up (school, vacation, whatever). The song is** ** _One Thing_** **by One Direction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story.**

Annabeth POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring the new single by the Demigods, _One Thing_. I groaned and hit the snooze button. Slowly, I got out of my, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I trudged to the bathroom and began my shower- which was ICE COLD thanks to my lovely younger brothers.

I finished quickly (due to the temperature) and got dressed. I wore a grey owl t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

I ran down the stairs to get breakfast, which was blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning Annabeth," said my father. He worked as a professor at NYU teaching history. My mother is a famous architect, but they got divorced when I was ten. Since then, Dad got remarried to Susan, and they had my younger brothers, Bobby and Matthew.

"Hi Dad," I said.

I pulled on my grey **(or gray, whichever one you like)** Converse and grabbed my car keys. The drive to school was short, only five minutes. When I got there, I met up with my best friends, Piper, Calypso, Hazel, and Thalia.

"Did you hear the news?" asked Piper.

"Of course I did. You texted all of us last night telling us that the Demigods were coming to our school." I responded.

"I just can't wait! I absolutely, positively LOVE their music," she squealed. Thalia and I just rolled our eyes and began walking into the school, with Hazel right behind us. Calypso and Piper were trailing behind, babbling on about how they love the Demigods and their music and wondering if one of them would ask them out, etc. etc.

We began the walk to our lockers when Principal Dionysus stopped us.

"You five!" he hollered. "My office!" I looked at Thalia and she just shrugged. The five of us walked into the principal's office.

"Sit!" he ordered. "As you might know, we have five celebrities, The Demigods, attending our school this year. I want you to be their ambassadors. They should be here soon- as a matter of fact, here they are now!"

I turned in my seat and saw the most gorgeous boy ever. He had raven black hair and was tall and muscular. But that wasn't the best part. He had amazing sea green eyes.

"Anniebelle-"

"It's Annabeth," I corrected. He shot me a look.

"As I was saying, _Annabeth_ will show around Percy, Piper with Jason, Thalia with Nico, Calypso with Leo, and Hazel with Frank. Get to class!"

We stood up quickly and hurried out of Dionysus' office before he could yell anymore.

Turning around I faced Percy.

"Welcome to Goode High for the Performing Arts," I said. "Do you have your schedule and locker number?"

"Yes," he replied.

"What is it?"

I glanced down at his schedule. It read:

 _Schedule for Perseues Jackson_

I snorted. "You're real name's Perseues?" I asked.

"Oh, shut up," was his highly intelligent response.

 _Locker #935_

 _Schedule for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday_

 _Homeroom- Brunner_

 _1_ _st_ _Period- Acting- Andersmith_

 _2_ _nd_ _Period- Singing- Potter_

 _3_ _rd_ _Period- Math- Smith_

 _4_ _th_ _Period- English- Hassback_

 _5_ _th_ _Period- Lunch_

 _6_ _th_ _Period- Dance- Grimorὲ_

 _7_ _th_ _Period- Instrumentals- Mills, Lillka, or West_

 _-DISSMISSAL-_

 _Schedule for Tuesday and Thursday_

 _Homeroom- Brunner_

 _1_ _st_ _Period- Greek- Brunner_

 _2_ _nd_ _Period- Singing- Potter_

 _3_ _rd_ _Period- Biology- Grant_

 _4_ _th_ _Period- Instrumentals- Mills, Lillka, or West_

 _5_ _th_ _Period- Lunch_

 _6_ _th_ _Period- Study Hall- Billington_

 _7_ _th_ _Period- Gym- Hedge_

"Your schedule is exactly like mine. And your locker is right next to mine," I said in disbelief.

"Then would you mind showing me to my locker?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure." My cheeks were heating up. I walked him to his locker, then we went to homeroom.

 **I realize that the first chapter (and even this one) is short. I promise to start making them longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating twice (possibly more) today.**

Percy POV:

After Dionysus sent us away, I noticed just how pretty Annabeth was. She has curly blonde hair and looked like a typical California girl- except for her eyes. They ruined the image. Her eyes were grey and calculating and made her look like she was figuring out the best way to kill you.

"Percy…Percy…Percy?" I her say.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"This is our homeroom. The rest of your band has it too, along with my friends."

"Oh … right."

She looked at me like I was the stupidest person alive. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Yeah." I was still looking at her. Finally, Annabeth sighed and pulled me into the classroom. I noticed Jason was already there with Piper- they seemed to be getting along pretty well. Jason looked up and snickered as I stumbled into the classroom after Annabeth.

The teacher, Mr. Brunner, began to take attendance.

"Jackson, Percy," he said. An audible gasp ran through the room. Then the squealing and screaming started.

"Marry me Percy!" a girl shouted.

"I love you Jason!"

"Sit down!" ordered Mr. Brunner. (I'm really starting to like this teacher.) "I thought you all knew that The Demigods were coming to Goode. Therefore, as we warned you every day last week, none of this 'fangirling' as some might call it, should happen. I expect you to be kind to our guests and treat them with respect. That means not throwing yourselves at them whenever you get the chance." Mr. Brunner finished his speech and continued with attendance.

"Does that happen often?" Thalia asked us.

"Every day of our lives," replied Nico.

We sighed as the bell rang and began to walk to acting. The ten of us somehow ended up with the same exact schedules.

It turned out that acting was at the other end of the school. Of course, we got in just as the bell rang. The teacher glared at us, but didn't say anything.

"Today," started Ms. Andersmith, "we will continue the scenes we started on Friday. Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Calypso, and Hazel are up first." She nodded towards the girls who went up on stage.

Their performance went on perfectly and the rest of the class was uneventful.

Next class was singing with Mrs. Potter.

A kind lady greeted us at the door to the classroom.

"I'm Mrs. Potter, your singing teacher," she told us kindly. "You may sit anywhere in the class you'd like." I walked in and sat down next to Annabeth and Jason, who leaned over.

"I know you like her," he whispered in my ear. I face went bright red and I punched him in the arm.

"And I know you like Piper," I hissed back.

"But you didn't deny liking Annabeth." My face went redder than before. Did I like Annabeth? I didn't know much about her, except that she was pretty and talented at acting.

I simply rolled my eyes at him and turned towards Annabeth when he began talking to Piper. (Who seemed delighted to be talking to the one and only Jason Grace.

"So," I said slowly, "why are you here?" The question was stupid.

"I want to be a singer," Annabeth replied.

Mrs. Potter walked into the room at that point.

"I am very happy to welcome our new students to class. Would you boys mind singing a song for us?" She smiled at us. We numbly nodded.

"This song's called _Let's Not Be Alone Tonight_. It's new and we hope you guys like it."

 _Outside of the party where it's gettin' too loud  
It feels like we're the only ones alone in the crowd  
Chat college and politics in time that we spend  
You look back and you say you think you lost all your friends  
And I'm hoping that it's all my fault  
Yeah, I'm hoping that it's all my fault_

 _Hey, let's not be alone tonight  
Hey, let's not be alone tonight (You don't have to be alone)  
No it don't, no it don't mean love  
But it might, but it might be love  
Hey, let's not be alone tonight (You don't have to be alone)_

 _Not wrong if you come on strong, 'cause life is too short  
I like how we get along like snow and New York  
All good if you change your mind, you know where I stand  
Look back and I say to you I lost all my friends  
And I know you know it's all your fault  
Yeah, I know you know it's all your fault_

 _Hey, let's not be alone tonight  
Hey, let's not be alone tonight (You don't have to be alone)  
No it don't, no it don't mean love  
But it might, but it might be love  
Hey, let's not be alone tonight (You don't have to be alone)_

 _And I know it's gotta be my fault  
Yeah, I know it's gotta be my fault_

 _La la la la la  
La la la la la, yeah  
La la la la la  
La la la la la, yeah  
La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la_

 _Hey, let's not be alone tonight (You don't have to be alone)  
Hey, let's not be alone tonight (You don't have to be alone)  
No it don't, no it don't mean love  
But it might, but it might be love  
Hey, let's not be alone tonight (You don't have to be, hey!)  
You don't have to be alone tonight  
Hey, You don't have to be alone tonight (You don't have to be alone)_

 _No it don't, no it don't mean love  
But it might, but it might be love  
Hey, let's not be alone tonight (You don't have to be alone)_

The class erupted into cheers at the end of the song. Annabeth smiled brightly at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

 **The song is Let's Not Be Alone Tonight by R5. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. All rights to Rick Riordan.**


	4. Author's Note- Sorry

Hello all readers,

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has read, liked, followed, etc. this story. Unfortunately, I do not believe I can continue it. I have no vision as to where it will go.

Not only that, but school has just started up for me. Even though I am only going into 7th grade, I will still have a lot of homework, due to the fact that I am taking harder classes. Also, piano and tennis are starting up again. Plus, I am going to begin taking cello lessons soon.

I might restart this story at some point, after planning it out. I do think I will begin other fanfictions.

Once again, thank you to everyone who has read this story.

Sincerely,

MusicAndBooks03


End file.
